


Strange likeness between us

by IceyGemini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Fanart, Gen, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, M/M, Other, Parselmouths, Parseltongue, Tom Riddle's Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini





	Strange likeness between us




End file.
